Unspoken Words
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Ivan knows that what Mattie doesn't say is as important to hear as what he does say, but what was said long ago and forgotten might just be as important as the ones said today.
1. Prologe: First Date

They were walking back to Matthew's house from their very first date. Ivan had brought him to dinner after a hockey game. It was a beautiful starry night as they walked hand in hand down the last street between the restaurant and his house. They house came into view and they slowed down, attempting to prolong their time together.

All too soon they arrived at the door. They stopped and faced each other. Matthew blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear as he shifted nervously.

"Thanks for coming. I had a lot of fun." Matthew's voice floated over the slight breeze.

**Thank you for not forgetting our plans or me.**

"Da, I would love to do it again as soon as possible. It was the best. I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you." Ivan twirled his fingers around one of the tassels in his scarf.

_I think about you constantly, do you not know? I would never forget you._

Matthew smiled slightly and hummed noncommittally.

**I don't want to get my hopes up because it has ruined me before. **

"I will call you, da? We can discuss our plans then. Plus I'll see you on Tuesday for the meeting between out bosses." Ivan forced himself to stop messing with his scarf and focus all his attention on Matthew.

_I know you go to those even though you don't need to. I see you there and know it's you. I will not forget you. How could I? You are wonderful._

Matthew smiled beautifully, it was small but real. They paused for what seemed like an eternity, neither really sure what to do. They looked at anything but each other. Both were blushing and happy.

"Tha-"

"You-"

They both blushed harder and looked down.

"What did you want to say?" Matthew peeked up past his bangs at Ivan.

"Nyet, you go first. Please." Ivan said.

_I am interested in what you have to say and will listen to you._

"Ah, OK. I was going to thank you for taking me to a hockey game. It was great." Matthew's eyes darted up to meet his before going back to his clasped hands.

**Thank you for knowing my interests. **

"Da it was a wonderful game. Both teams were very determined to win. We should play again sometime." Ivan did his best to pay attention to Matthew as he spoke. It was difficult because he was so nervous. Matthew was one of the few people he actually got nervous around.

"You remember when we play hockey?" Matthew blinked his wide violet eyes at him in surprise. The beauty of them temporally scrambled his thought so instead of complimenting his skills or possibly saying something to make him smile again he simply nodded.

Matthew flushed with happiness.

"Did you enjoy your food?" Ivan asked.

"Yes! Very much." Matthew smiled sadly. "Generally, if I do happen to get taken out to eat its to McDonald's."

**Thank you for noticing I don't like McDonald's and I'm not my brother.**

After a second pause he continued, "So this was a wonderful change. Thank you very much for they food." His voice was just a whisper in the wind. Ivan was barley able to catch what he said. He felt his heart grow heavy at his sadness. He wanted to just scoop him into his arms and never let him go. His hands yearned to reach out to him, but he forced himself to keep them at his sides. He had done similar things before and it would always scare the other away. He would be careful this time.

"Of course, that food is terrible every knows that. Well, besides your brother of course." Ivan winced. Way to sound polite.

"What I meant to say was I knew you didn't enjoy that place so I chose another venue." Ivan staid quickly.

_Your happiness is precious to me. I want you to enjoy every second at any place. I will do my best to do anything it takes to make that happen._

"Ah, well thanks. I hope you enjoyed yourself too." Matthew said.

They both knew that they had to part ways soon. Ivan nodded and stood back as Matthew started to unlock his front door. As he got it open, he simply stood in the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay... I have a guest room you can use and it's quite late." Matthew looked at him pleadingly.

**I'm afraid that if you leave you'll never come back and it would crush me. Please don't go. I'm so scared.**

It was a tempting thought indeed. But, alas, Ivan knew he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I am truly sorry, but I can't." Ivan was truly sorry. He felt dagger of ice pierce his heart as he watched the absolute devastation on Matthew's face.

"Ah, thats OK... I understand. Oh! No, don't even worry about it. I'm sorry for asking really.." He kept mumbling. His voice was quieter than usual until Ivan couldn't even hear it. His perfect features were the picture of sadness.

**Ah, screw being careful.**

Ivan suddenly reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Matthew, I swear to you I will never ever forget you. I promise that every time I must be apart from you I will ache to be with you again until I can make it back to your side where I am happiest. I swear to you that I will never confuse you with your brother. How can I? You are amazing and perfect and wonderful and I wish I never had to be away from you. I promise you that I will always remember you and will never abandon you." Ivan buried his head into his shoulder and held on like he would never let go- he didn't want to.

Matthew was surprised at first. But then he started to cry and clutch at Ivan's coat.

"But you don't know that!" Matthew sobbed out, "You can't know you won't forget me! And I know you will! Every one does. Oh god, please don't leave me. Please don't make me be alone. Its so dark, so terrible. I just want you to stay. For just a little longer. Please keep my fears at bay."

Matthew sobbed pitifully into his chest, but he didn't mind. He just held on tighter, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I'll admit, I can't see the future. There's only one thing to do- live it." Ivan pushed him into the house without letting do. He then closed the door behind them. "I can live through it and make sure that I never forget you. I can't foresee what will happen, and somethings I can't control but I will do my very best to make you happy. Please trust me. I will do my best to be there for you starting now. Together, we can shape our future."

Matthew looked up at him hopefully.

"Really, you'll stay?" Matthew looked happy as can be.

_**I want to place my trust in you. I know I can get through it if you are by my side.**_

Ivan nods and they share a truly happy smile.

**Aurthor's Notes:** **Hello everyone! **

**Well, here's my newest story! it was actually kinda tedious to write, but if even one person liked reading it i suppose it was worth it. Also, this isn't done yet! this is my first fic (posted) with more then one chapter. it will have TWO! 0.o yay~ i will probably post it between next weekend or the weekend after. Just a heads up tho, i am horrible at keeping schedules and due dates... my teachers hate me for it.**

**Reviews are super nice. i'd love to hear what you think.**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TrresAndCheese  
><strong>


	2. (1) Morning

Chapter 2

Ivan sat up in bed and yawned. For a moment he was confused. It took him a second to remember how he had gotten there. Eventually, the memories of last night flickered through his head. He was in Matthew's guest bed. He smiled as he thought about last night. It had been a wonderful first date. Definitely the best one he 'd ever had. He rolled out of bed and followed his nose to the kitchen where Matthew was making pancakes -surprise, surprise- and humming a song.

He ginned happily when Ivan bid him a good morning. Ivan sat down at the table dreamily. He watched as the sunlight sparkled in his golden hair, and the gentle sway of his hips as he hummed a song only he knew. His gorgeous violet eyes were still just a little hazy from his time asleep. He admired just how adorable he was in his polar bear pajamas. He glance down at his own. They were a pale yellow and were slightly worn in places, or 'loved' as Matthew said when he presented them to him last night. He could tell that were were memories clinging to the soft fabric. He scrunched his eyebrows in thought. They seemed almost... familiar.

He came back to reality as a smiling blond put a plate of steaming pancakes in front of him. Matthew then spun around and reached into the cabinets above the sink... which was filled completely with different bottles of maple syrup. He flipped on a light switch that filled the large space with a maple glow. It was by far the strangest thing he had ever seen, yet he wasn't even slightly surprised. It only took a moment for him to pick the one he wanted and sit back down at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Matthew asked as he started to eat his pile-o-pancakes.

"Da, I slept very well. Thank you for letting me stay over. And I called my boss and rescheduled the meeting until next week so I'm free for a while." Ivan said after a mind boggling awesome bite of pancake.

"Really, are you sure that's ok? I'd feel bad if I took you a way from your work." Matthew said sadly.

"Nyet, I am free for the entire week." Ivan said cheerfully. His boss was upset of course, but frankly that didn't matter to him.

"Well... then do you want to do something today? I have a couple of chores to do around the house today, but we can always do them before or after." Matthew said with hopefulness leaking into his voice.

"Da, we can leave whenever your ready." Ivan said as he finished up his yummy pancakes.

Matthew smiles beautifully and nods as he put away his plate. "I just gotta put your laundry from last night in the dryer ,then wake up Kumaffie. so you can just sit in the living room. I won't be too long." Ivan nods and Matthew smiles and leaves the room.

Ivan wandered over to the couch and sits down with a contented sigh, but he grew restless after few minutes. He feet took him down the hallway and up some stairs. He admired everything as he walked. He had known Matthew for about five months, but he had never been invited to his house for whatever reason. Suddenly, he found himself in front of a very plain door. He stared at it for a moment. He knew it was wrong to invade Matthew's privacy bygoing into random rooms in his house. Heaven knows he would be unhappy if anyone tried that in his house. But at the same time he felt the unexplainable _need_ to open the door. He looked around briefly before trying the handle only to find it locked.

He looked at it intensely. He considered giving up and going to wait in the living room like he was asked. Without really knowing why he reached into one of his inner pockets and brought put a skeleton key. He slipped it into the lock and turned it. There was a satisfying click and the door swung open slightly.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked in surprise. Inside was a plain bedroom. The sunlight streamed through the open curtains and brightened the pale yellow paint on the wall. There was a large bed pushed to the edge of the room with thick blankets. There was a knit blanket folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The furniture was white and simple. All in all it was a very normal room, yet it left him winded. Emotions were swirling turbulently as he gazed around the room. Confusion mixed with happiness, peace, and an overwhelming sense of _rightness. _Like he belonged in that room. He didn't even have these feeling about his own home. He was shocked that such a simple room he never remember seeing before would have such a strong reaction from him. He took a few shaky steps into the room. He was happy but... he still felt something was missing.

He was too distracted to hear the soft footsteps coming down the hallway. There was a slight gasp of surprise form the hallway.

"I-Ivan? What are you doing in here? I thought I had asked you to stay in the other room." Matthew sounded upset and refused to look at anything in the room. He pulled gently on his arm to try to lead him out of the room. Ivan pulled out of his grasp carefully and walked over to the bed.

"Did you make this?" he asked quietly. He brushed against the blanket on the bed.

"Umm...yes. Come on. Lets go to the other room." Matthew then gently pulled the dazed Ivan out of the room.

They went back to the morning room where Kumajrou was dozing on the couch. He still felt the need to back back to that room. Like there was a secret he had to learn about in there, a life changing one. He took one glance at the distressed Matthew and pulled him into a comfortable hug.

"I'm sorry I wandered around your house when you told me not to. Please don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad ever."

Matthew smiled and nodded.

After a few moments he wiggled slightly and Ivan let him go reluctantly.

"...So you can knit?" Ivan asked suddenly.

"Ah, yes quite well I think. I can finish a scarf in about an hour and a hat or mittens in half that. It takes me a while to do blanket though. Why?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Can you... can you make me a scarf?" Ivan would love to get a scarf that he would cherish as much as the one his sister gave him.

"Uh, sure. I know a place in the city that has a lot of yarn. You can pick some if you want." Matthew said in quiet happiness, looking forward to making a scarf for someone who would appreciate it. And with that Ivan shouted an enthusiastic 'lets go!' and dragged Matthew out the door like a child just told they were going to the candy store.

**Arthor's note:**

**Hello! It's TreesAndCheese!**

**So this is the second chapter of my story. i know i said it would only be two chapters but... i decided it would be more! i hope no one**_ too_** dissapointed. i thought of a little mini plot for this so i'm gonna go for it! :D**

**sorry for the late~ish update. i ended up busier then i thought.\ but thats kinda a part of life.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! don't blame me!**

**i'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be, but when i have even i vague idea i put it on my profile. It also will have other info, my comments and opions of my stories there. you should read it. if you like this story feel free to wander to my profile and read some of my others.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


	3. (2) Shopping

Chapter 3

"_Can you... can you make me a scarf?"_

Ivan dragged him around excitedly until he figured out that he had no idea where the store was. Matthew laughed as he showed him the way.

It was a cheerful walk. They went downtown where all the little shops were. Ivan was being adorable, Matthew thought. His smile was full and real. He giggled happily whenever they passed any cute store or puppies. When they did he would _always_ want to pet them. It was quite cute and made Matthew wish he had thought to bring his camera. Eventually they both made it to the store Matthew had told Ivan about. It was twice as big as the others and was the outside was blue instead of the normal grey-white.

They walked in together and Matthew could hear Ivan's gasp of surprise as he took in his surroundings. There were many shelves on the walls and all of them were filled with every type of yarn imaginable. Ivan, being quite the knitting enthusiast himself, was floored. The he proceeded to run around the store giggling madly, happily, joyously looking at all the different kinds and colors.

"Pick whichever you like, just make sure there's enough to make a scarf." Ivan nodded enthusiastically and scampered off deep in the store. Matthew shook his head and looked out the window. It was a lovely sunny day but he could see clouds start to roll in over the horizon.

Suddenly, Ivan came back with several different types of yarn all in about the same color- violet. He smiled shyly as he stood in front of Matthew and waited to until he looked at him.

He then held one of the bundles up to Matthew's confused expression. He frowned slightly as he did this with a few others. On about the fifth one he smiled again.

"This one!" He handed Matthew that bundle. It was very pretty and super soft.

"Whats so special about this one?" Matthew wondered out loud.

"Its the same color as your eyes! Its a very pretty color, da?" Matthew bushed and nodded.

They ended up buying three of the bundles for Ivan's new scarf. They walked out of the store with Matthew swinging the bag around and Ivan walking next to him. He seemed kind of embarrassed for his earlier enthusiasm. Now he had his normal smile, though this one was a little more real, and walked quietly by his side.

"So what do you want to do now?" Matthew asked quietly. Ivan thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I've got some groceries to pick up. Do you want to come?" Matthew asks after a moment.

"Da, sounds like fun." Ivan says this absently while looking at the store across the street. It was a pet store that blended in perfectly with the surrounding buildings. He had no idea why it stuck out in his mind. He tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Do you want to go there?" A voice pulled him back to reality. He looked down to Matthew's large violet eyes.

"Would that be ok? If you have something to do we don't have to of course." Ivan wanted to make sure he was always happy. That was something he had never been really good at, but for Matthew he was willing to try.

"No, it's fine." And then Matthew smiled one of is rare true smiles and grabbed Ivan's hand and headed for the crosswalk.

Before Ivan could completely figure out what had happened the were walking into the pet store and Matthew was greeting the person behind the counter.

Ivan walked happily to look at the birds.

_The pretty blue parakeets chirped at him from inside their cage. _

"_Don't they get lonely with just themselves all day? And its such a small cage! They can't fly very far can they?" Ivan said to someone out of his field of vision. He pressed his face next to the bars and stared at the little birds. "That's so sad." he mumbled, wondering why he was sharing his innermost thoughts out loud. He never opened up to people. He could never risk it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around until his eyes met_

Matthew's who smiled at him.

"That's a pretty blue, da?" he while staring into his beautiful violet eyes. The smiled slipped off his face.

"What's blue?" He murmured, worry slipping into his voice.

"The birds, da? The blue is very pretty." Ivan tilted his head in confusion.

"Ivan," He said with hesitation, "those birds are yellow."

Ivan looked bemused before turning back around to face the birds. To his shock they were indeed yellow. A bright vibrant yellow with a little green on the wings. He was perplexed. He knew for a fact he had seen blue parakeets but now... they had turned yellow? That didn't make any sense.

"Da. How silly of me." He trailed off uncertainly. He looked away from the birds "Let's go look at fish, da?"

So the two of them spent the better part of an hour wandering around the little store looking at all the different animals they had to offer.

They left with smiles on their faces and joking with each other. They walked over to the grocery store.

**Hey~!**

**'tis TreesAndCheese again! Yep! An update! XD**

***gasp! Whats going on with Russia? **

**Ahaha**

**As always there's info and stuff on my profile. Once I get a good idea of when i'll update i'll put it on my profile.**

**please leave a review~**

**tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"How silly of me."_

The two of them continued on their way as Matthew pulled a list out of the pocket of his red hoodie.

"Okay~ I have to stop by the grocery store and pick up bananas, ice cream, cookies, strawberries, fish, and stuff for pancakes." Matthew said quietly with the barest hint of a smile.

"Da, sounds like fun." Ivan said before oh so causally putting an arm around Matthew's petite shoulders. Matthew tensed slightly, Ivan noticed this, grimaced, but decided to stay. After a few seconds Matthew relaxed and smiled. Ivan mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He was always over analyzing things, worrying over everything. He needed to be careful around those he loved. Patience. Go to fast and you'll scare them away. _Just like everyone else. _He had to forcedly shove those dark thoughts from his mind. Instead, he focused on Matthew. He was talking about the game they went to last night for their date.

It still made the new feeling of happiness to bubble inside of him whenever he thought about it. They were _officially_ dating. It was unbelievable to Ivan. It made him indescribably happy just to be near his Little Maple Leaf.

Ivan had wanted this for so long. At first, Matthew meant nothing to him. At least thats what he told himself. He had always been at least vaguely known of Matthew existence. He had had to, eventually he would be one with Russia like everyone else. It would be rude for him to not even know his name when he was living in the same house. There was something strange though. On Russia's master list of countries, (the one with all the countries, a brief description, list of weaknesses, and a picture) Canada's had no picture and had a harshly scratched out useless description. Something along the lines of

_Hair like sunflower petals, so very soft._

_Voice like an angel, quiet as a moth._

_Eyes of purple, sparkle and glow._

_Together, forever, we will watch the snow._

What in the world was that? He had no idea who had messed with his book, but when he found out, they were in for a big shock. Well, the strange entry was one of the main reasons he had actually searched Matthew out. That was decades ago. Since then he has found himself honestly enjoying his time with Matthew, looking forward to seeing him, and missing him when he was gone. It took him years and several talks with his sister to find out that what he was feeling was actually _love._

He took a sideways glance at the man talking animatedly, quietly next to him.

It was love, but...

~TreesAndCheese~

"She's so nosy sometimes. Honestly, it's like she's never seen a polar bear sleep in a pocket of petunias. And then she tries to convince me that it's illegal to keep a polar bear. Mrs. Kearney is just-" Matthew rambled on as he examined a jar of pickles closely.

"How's her cat?" Ivan asked automatically.

Matthew tensed and stopped talking. "She hasn't had a cat in thirty years." His eyes had unfocused and he was staring at a back wall before looking down at the floor. "How did you know she used to have one?"

"You...you told me about it in a meeting once? Her bald cat that would always eat your turnips." _That had to be right. How else would I know. Must have said it after a meeting... right?_

Matthew nodded and murmured and, "Of course, silly me." They finished the rest of their shopping in silence. Despite the fact that neither were loud countries, this was very unusual. They always had something to talk about, at least in the last ten years that Ivan had tried to get to know him. There was an unusual distance in Matthew. In reaction, Ivan had put back on his calm smiling mask. On the inside he was freaking out. He recognized the signs of unhappiness. Which usually meant he was going to be left alone. Again.

His mind was in a flurry. _What did I do wrong? Did I say something? Was it that cat? I thought he would be happy I remembered details of his life?_ Questions whirled around in circles. He had to fix this, and fast. But he had no idea how to do that! He was horrible at damage control and making people happy on purpose. He still considered it a miracle that Matthew was giving him a chance at all!

He tried his best to keep the panic that was swirling in him at bay. Now was not the time to lose control. If he did... who knows what could happen! Never anything good, and most likely something embarrassing. He just hoped no one got hurt, emotionally or physically. He would rather die then hurt his precious Matthew. _He might not be mine for long. Only one date and he is already furious at me. It was just a matter of time. _

As Ivan thought this over throughly, they stiffly made their way over to the cash register, payed, and made their way out the door. The walk back was full of awkward silence. Neither of them looked anywhere near each other. Every once in a while Ivan would steal a glance at Matthew, just to see him looking intently at the ground.

It was soon, yet felt like an eternity, that they made it back to their house. Matthew walked up the drive way and started unlocking the door without so much as a glance in Ivan's direction. The very moment the door opened and they walked in Ivan scooped Matthew up in his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! Oh, Matthew, please please forgive me. I don't know exactly what I did, but what ever it was it won't happen again. Just tell me what it was and I swear it won't. Please. I'm so so sorry." Ivan was blubbering as he clasped his arms around his waist. For a moment Matthew just stared in shock. No in the history of _ever _had to deal with Ivan in this state.

Luckily, the day was saved. Thanks to Kamanata!

"Hey, you." The little poplar bear said from at their feet.

Matthew looked down. "What Kumaflaff?"

"You got a thing." He said gesturing to a box a few feet away... near some rags. "What happened?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"Mail dude came by. Tried to leave with thing. Said be back later. I stopped him. Thought there was food. None." Kumajirou then turned around and walked in the direction of the kitchen. That was actually the most he had said in a while. He probably stopped him by grabbing onto his pants. Which would explain the random rags.

Matthew carefully untangled him self from an oddly still Russia and walked over to the mystery box. Looking at the label he saw it was in Russian.

"Ivan, I think it's for you. Can I open it?" He looked over his shoulder to see him give a small nod. Matthew got out a pocket knife from his pocket and opened the box. On the very top there was a short letter in English.

_Russia, _

_Since you were so insistent that you need a break from the office to deepen your political ties with our comrade Canada, I thought you wouldn't mind if I gave you all the paper you were to do this week. You seemed _so_ happy to be able to do your _job _and _refused_ to just admit you weren't taking an unauthorized vacation. I'm sure you are thrilled and I can't wait to see it all completely done by the time you get back. _

It was signed by his boss. Matthew giggled and looked at the large box in his living room.

"Well, it seems you have things to do so I'm going to get started on that scarf." Matthew gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

_I can't believe I completely lost control like that. At least it was pitiful crying instead of anger. I never, ever want to hurt-  
><em>

He looked up to the bright room he was in when he heard the door close.

"Where am I? Who brought me here?" Ivan wondered out loud as he looked around the completely unfamiliar room. "Whoever it was they shall pay dearly, da?" He brought out his iron pipe and kolkolkoled softly under his breath. Stood up, grinning creepily, to find the poor nation that thought they could take him down.

**Hey! Uh this is TreesAndCheese,**

**I was gonna make this longer bu~ut I deiced it was long enough and I would just split it into two.**

**Anywho~ I'm off from my break. I also started another chapter fic called Doll's Curse if you want to read it. I think i'll do a few oneshots before updating either of these. **

**Disclaimer: This wasn't mine last chapter and it's still not.**

**Leave a review! You can also fav or Author alert me.**

**Tons-o-love**

**TreesAndCheese**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_They shall pay dearly, da?"_

Ivan's footsteps were silent as he walked down the nearest hallway. He peeked through each door he came across trying to find whoever decided it was a good idea to kidnap him. He walked from room to room, silently opening door to peek in. he passed by a few closets, bedrooms (two had obviously been used recently, and one hadn't been used for a while), a bathroom, ect. Finally he heard shuffling coming room behind a closed door at the end of the hallway. His maroon eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked over the the door, a grin on his face that would scare entire armies. He chuckled softly as he gently pushed open the door; holding his pipe ready.

As the door opened all the way a blond head came into view and light purple eyes connected with his. His iron pipe clattered loudly as it hit the floor. He couldn't hear anything as the blood rushed to his head. Matthew stood up from behind his desk, hands splayed across the curly maple desktop. He said something, unheard by Ivan, a look of worry splashed across his face. As Ivan leaned on the door frame a look of understanding came on his face.

"You forgot me." Canada did not say it like a question. Ivan shook his head in denial, but it wasn't very convincing to either of them.

Matthew looked over at him and sighed. Ivan seemed to be dazed and confused as he blinked at him sluggishly.

He sighed again. "Sit down there," He pointed to the small couch next to the wall, "and I'll go get you a glass of water. It can be a little bit shaking the first time you forget me that fast. It should wear off in a moment.

"Try not to forget me while I'm gone."' He commented dryly. He then left the room and shut door behind him.

Ivan sat down heavily in the indicated chair. _I forgot him... how? I promised I wouldn't and it just happened. I couldn't even hope to control it. How? How did it even happen?_

His thoughts were cut short by the clicking sound of the office door opening and closing again. He looked up to see a clear glass of water right next to his face. As he daintily held it, Matthew sat down next to him.

Matthew watched carefully as Ivan took long gulps of water. Eventually he felt his mind clear. Flashes of memories of him and Matthew flew though his mind. Once they faded to normal and the glass was empty Matthew spoke softly.

"How are you doing, Ivan?" Matthew brushed the silvery hair out of Ivan face.

"Fine." He replied stiffly.

The two sat in silence for a little while. Ivan seemed to be bitting back words; an apology. He hated to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize, Ivan, it happens all the time. Don't even worry about it." Ivan nodded and nothing more was said on the subject. The two spent the rest of the day working on paperwork in Matthew's office. It still bothered Ivan, but he shoved it to the back of his mind for awhile, and eventually the whole incident seemed to disappear between them.

"Now," He said with an overly serious look on his face a few hours later.. "To make sure you are completely better... when was the first time we met and first time we kissed?"

Ivan replied, "We met about five years ago. It was snowing...'" he said blissfully, "I hated it, but you thought it was lovely. You said so. It was quiet, but you were rather close to me so I heard it.

"I, of course, told you you were wrong. Then you convinced me otherwise without me losing my temper. Must have been the first time in the history of _ever_."

He flushed and continued, "We haven't... uh... we haven't kissed."

"You're right, of course." Matthew's lips turned up in a smile. "Then perhaps we should fix that, oui?" Matthew then slid on to a surprised Ivan's lap and gently pressed his lips against the other's. Ivan stiffened for a moment in surprise before slowly relaxing into the kiss.

Ivan brought one of his hands up to grip onto his waist and his fingers dug in slightly, the other tangled in incredibly soft golden hair, causing him to hum happily against his lips.

**Hello, this is treesandcheese**

**hmm~! That's all you get! Anywho~ this was a fun chapter to write.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed and favs. It means a lot to me **

**ATTENTION: im taking a short break form this stry until i finish dolls curse because i can only handle so much plot at once. but don't worry~ I won't drop it.  
><strong>

**I also wrote a continuation of Artificial starlight's Angel fic. It's called "Wings of your soul." if you want to check it out.**

**Please review!**

**Tons-o-love**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
